Fablehaven (preserve)
Fablehaven is one of the preserves for magical creatures, and is the main focus of the Fablehaven Series. Fablehaven's forests, groves, swamps and marshes is where the bulk of its wildlife are kept. The preserve's current caretakers are Gloria and Hank Larsen, who recently took over from Stan and Ruth Sorenson. Fablehaven is one of five secret preserves that holds a secret artifact, all five artifacts combined being able to open Zzyzx, the great Demon Prison. Also, the preserve is divided to light, dark and neutral grounds, to where the creatures can only enter their given land. The preserve is protected by covenants, or agreements, that are ratified by all orders of whimsical life forms who dwell there in order to create a measure of security for the mortal caretakers. This had to happen because the mortal man became a dominant force in the world, and enchanted creatures needed a safe sanctuary. It also happened in order to protect humanity from the dangers of the mystical creatures. These covenants, or the treaty, lets people interact with the magical beings of Fablehaven rather safely. The treaty is based on the law of harvest and the law of retribution, meaning that if you don't bother the creatures, they won't bother you. But if you hurt them, they can hurt you back. History Long ago, this land was possessed by a powerful demon named Bahumat. For centuries, he terrorized the natives who dwelt in the region. They learned to avoid certain areas, yet even with these precautions, nowhere in the vicinity was truly safe. The natives made whatever offerings the demon seemed to require, but still they lived in fear. When a group of Europeans offered to overthrow the demon in exchange for a claim to the lands it haunted, the incredulous local leaders consented. After suceeding in subduing the Demon, the Europeans founded Fablehaven a few years later, that being 1711, making Fablehaven the newest of the secrets preserves by far. Years passed. In the early 1800s, a community comprised chiefly of extended family had developed on the preserve. They built a number of dwellings around the original mansion. This was before the current house and barn were constructed. The old mansion still stands deep within the property, though most of the flimsier structures around it have been swallowed by time and the elements. In 1826, thanks to human frailty and foolishness, Bahumat nearly escaped. It could have been a serious disaster, because none who remained on the preserve possessed the resources or knowledge to contend successfully with an entity of his power. Although the jailbreak was prevented, the experience proved too unnerving for most who lived here, and the majority departed. The prison that held the demon had been damaged. With outside help, Bahumat was moved to a new holding area in the basement of a church. Meetings there ceased a few months after that, and in the intervening years it has become known as the Forgotten Chapel. Also, one of the secret preserves was compromised not long before Fablehaven was founded. The vault housing the artifact was transported here, and Fablehaven was kept a secret thereafter. ''Fablehaven'' Kendra and Seth were brought to Fablehaven by their parents because of the last will of their grandparents were that the family will go on a 17-day cruise to Scadinavia after they died. They were introduced to Fablehaven by the clues hidden in their attic room. They later discovered all the magical creatures that lurk there. Rise of the Evening Star Kendra and Seth returned to Fablehaven and the preserve gets infiltrated by the Society of the Evening Star and subsequently, is under control by Vanessa, who is actually a narcoblix. Seth, after surviving being swallowed by Olloch the Glutton, ventured into the Valley of the Four Hills and removed the Revenant's nail, allowing Warren to recover. Warren and Kendra then goes to the Inverted Tower to retrieve the secret artifact, the Sands of Sanctity but not before fighting a Minotaur and slaying a giant cat. The Sphinx later takes the Sands of Sanctity away with him. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn goes after a secret artifact at the secret preserve Lost Mesa while Fablehaven is almost overthrown by a shadow plague that turns light creatures into dark creatures, the plague was started by the Society of the Evening Star. Kendra retrieves a magical stone from the Fairy Queen's Shrine and that allows them to stop the plague, sadly, Lena the Naiad lost her life in the process. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Kendra is thought to be dead when she was kidnapped by the Society of the Evening Star. Her captor, Torina Barker is a Lectoblix. Kendra manages to escape with the help of an Extradimensional Backpack and a Stingbulb. When Kendra is back at Fablehaven, the Knights of the Dawn decides that they are going after the vault key at the Dragon Sanctuary Wyrmroost. Kendra, Seth, and the Knights of the Dawn barely manages to retrieve the key and get out alive. Keys to the Demon Prison Kendra and Seth has to stop the Zzyzx from opening. They fly to the secret preserve, Obsidian Waste, and retrieves the Translocator. They used the Translocator to try and rescue some of their friends at the secret preserve, Living Mirage. However, everything fails and all but Warren gets captured. Warren, Kendra, the Unicorn Bracken, Seth, Vanessa, Newel, Doren, and Hugo all work together to prepare to make a last stand against the Demons. Thanks to a smart plan designed by the Wizards that founded Zzyzx, the Knights of the Dawn, with the help of Fairies, Phoenixes, Astrids etc, manages to outsmart the Demons and locks them up in a new prison. Dragonwatch Seth got chased by the ogre Mung after he tried to use an oblivious Knox to retrieve some gold from the ogre's territory. ''Wrath of the Dragon King'' Knox and Tess discovered that magical creatures exists and escaped Fablehaven using the magical barrel leading to Blackwell Keep. Known Magical Creatures found at Fablehaven *Apparitions *Astrids (formerly) *Brownies *Cyclopses *Demons **Bahumat **Graulas - deceased, slain by Seth Sorenson **Kurisock - deceased, slain by the magical pebble **Olloch the Glutton *Dryads **Lizette **Rhea *Dwarves *Fairies **Nora **Shiara *Fog Giants **Burlox *Goblins **Slaggo **Voorsh *Golems **Hugo *Hags **Swamp Hag *Hamadryads **Ephira - deceased, slain by the magical pebble *Imps **Grickst **Hulro **Zirt *Jinns *Leprechauns **Cormac *Limberjacks **Mendigo *Milch Cows **Viola *Minotaurs *Naiads **Chiatra **Frindle **Hyree **Jayka **Narinda **Pina **Ulline **Zolie *Nipsies **Calvin (formerly) *Octobears *Ogres **Mung *Pixies *Satyrs **Doren (formerly) **Newel (formerly) **Rondus **Verl *Taurans **Centaurs ***Bloodthorn ***Broadhoof - deceased, slain by a magical force ***Cloudwing ***Edgerunner ***Fleetfoot ***Graymane - leader of Grunhold ***Quickstride ***Skygazer ***Stormbrow *Trolls **Cliff Trolls ***Nero **Hermit Trolls ***Bubda **Mountain Trolls ***Udnar **Unknown ***Sarrok *Undead **Ethereal ***Phantoms ***Shades ***Specters ***Wraiths ****Whiner (formerly) - servant of the Singing Sisters **Corporeal ***Liches ***Revenants ****The Revenant ***Wights *Whisper Hounds *Witches **Muriel Taggert *Unidentified Creatures **Benley **Black Cat Guardian - deceased, slain by Warren, Vanessa, and Tanu Known Magical Items found at Fablehaven * Adamant ** Adamant Breastplate ** Adamant Shield ** Tempered Adamant Sword * Anti-Eavesdropping Candle * Bottled Messages * Flash Powder * Key to the Inverted Tower * Magic Glove * Magic Salt * Pixie Cocoon * Quiet Box * Secret Artifacts ** Chronometer ** Sands of Sanctity * Silver Arrow * Silver Sphere * Soundproofed Tents * Sunstone * Thief's Net * Umite Wax * White Mesh Known Locations found at Fablehaven * Barn * Cormac's cave * East hayfield * Forest * Forgotten Chapel * Graulas' cave * Great Marsh * Greenhouse * Grim Marsh * Grunhold ** Tauran Maze * Inverted Tower * Kurisock's domain * Main House ** Driveway ** Dungeon ** Entry room ** Living room ** Playroom ** Secret attic ** Study room ** Tree house ** Yard * Muriel Taggert's ivy shack * Hidden pond * Old manor * Revenant's grove * Stables * Valley of the Four Hills Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Fablehaven #2) Category:Preserves Category:Artifact preserves Category:Secret preserves Category:Magic